1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switch device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional switch devices include a composite switch device for an automobile provided to a steering column of a vehicle. In such a device, a rotary light switch knob driven to switch a light switch, and a rotary fog switch knob driven to turn on a fog light switch are rotatably supported on a lever shaft and an outer cylindrical shaft, respectively (Patent Document 1, for example).
In the switch device of Patent Document 1, the light switch knob is rotatably fitted and assembled to a fixing portion. An angle in a peripheral direction of an interfering hole serving as a rotation stopper provided to the fixing portion is configured to match a sum of an angle in a circular direction of a connecting projection of the light switch knob and a rotation angle of the light switch knob.